The Big Nite
by totodile292
Summary: A special nite for two. Sequel to "A Lesson in Love".


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Zoey 101_, its characters, or its plots. I just own this fanfic.

"Zoey! Lola! Quinn! Open up!" Coco yelled from outside my room's door.

It was Saturday, and I wasn't in the mood to do anything let alone open a door. I groaned as the banging on the door became louder and more insistent, so I rolled off my bed. After I opened the door and let Coco inside, I flopped back onto my bed.

"Guess what's happening tomorrow?" Coco asked us.

"Ravioli clearance sale?" I sarcastically retorted.

"You can make fun of me all you want, but tomorrow happens to be me and Carl's one-year anniversary," Coco told us.

Lola started choking on what she was drinking, causing Quinn to go check on her.

"Seriously, Coco," I replied in between laughs. "That man – your boyfriend – has a tendency to break up with you."

"You don't understand!" Coco yelled. "He hadn't broken up with me in the past year. It's a milestone. We have to do something special."

"We?" Lola repeated after recovering from her choking.

"Yes," an exasperated Coco replied. "You ladies comforted me when Carl last broke up with me. It's time I pay you back. If you ladies help me with my anniversary, I'll lend you girls my copy of the newest Space Aliens album."

"Oh my GOD! I love Space Aliens!" Lola yelled. "It's a deal."

"You don't how many times I've listened to their last album," Quinn added. "Deal."

"Don't forget about me. Count me in," I chimed in.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you," Coco told us before walking out of my room.

"Do you know what that means?" Lola asked. "Space Aliens listening party. Party of a lifetime."

"I was thinking of doing a romantic dinner for Coco and Carl," I suggested. "I could get Michael to play romantic, background music with his flute."

"In that case, I can make the dinner, but I'll need some help," Lola added.

"I'll help. Maybe we could perform hypnosis on the cafeteria cooks, so that they would let us use the kitchen to cook the food," I suggested. "I mean hypnosis worked on Nicole and her boy problem." *

"We could use my new pendulum on a chain to hypnotize the cooks," Quinn told us. "I could do the decorations. I have candles –"

"Are those candles radioactive?" I asked.

"Zoey!" Quinn yelled, shooting me a "not so funny" glare.

Ten minutes later, I left my dorm and went to the find the boys, finding them under a tree outside their dorm. Chase was taking a nap, Michael was messing around with his clackers, and the typical Logan was busy kissing a girl. I snatched Michael's clackers away from him, pulled

Logan to his feet, and kicked Chase in his side.

"What did you do that for?" Logan asked as he and the boys ganged up on me.

"Easy there, rich boy," I retorted. "Michael, how good are you with your flute?"

"Good enough. Why?"

"Are you willing to perform during Coco and Carl's anniversary dinner?"

"Coco and Carl?" Logan snickered.

"Shut up, rich up," I retorted.

"Last time I checked, Carl broke up with your DA," Chase reminded me.

"Let's say they're back together," I replied. "Michael, would a Space Aliens listening party entice you?"

"I'm game," Michael replied.

"You could have asked me to hire a professional orchestra for the occasion," Logan told me.

"For what occasion? Your funeral?" I retorted as I left. "Go back to kissing your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

The girl Logan was kissing yelled, "I hate you, REESE! You promised I'd be your girlfriend."

"No! Wait! I changed my mind!" Logan shouted to the girl he was kissing before I arrived.

When I got back to my dorm, Coco pulled me to her room and showed me the outfit she hoped to wear for tomorrow's anniversary dinner – an olive colored dress jacket and an olive colored skirt.

"Carl would probably throw up if he sees you in that," I told her.

"If you were in my shoes, what would you wear?" Coco asked, motioning me to check out her closet.

After rummaging through her closet for a couple of minutes, I pulled out a red, strapless dress. While the back of the dress was v-shaped, the front of the dress was heart-shaped.

"This is what I would wear," I told my DA.

"Really?" Coco replied. "Sexy. I like it."

The next night, when it was time for the anniversary dinner, Quinn, Lola, and I led Coco into the lounge, where it had been converted for the dinner. Red velvet cloth covered the windows and the door; red table cloth draped over a table across the room from the door. Candles lit the dim lit room, and at the table sat Carl, who nodded a hello to Coco. Michael stood next to the table with his flute, ready to play.

The table had lobsters, ravioli, oysters, salad and dressing, and cranberry-pecan pie all prepared. After Coco secretly gave me the promised album, Quinn, Lola, and I quickly ducked out of the room. As we left the lounge, Lola tacked a "Do not disturb" on the door before turning around and seeing me run to the bathroom.

From the bathroom, I exclaimed, "Coco sweats like a pig. She got the album and my hand all ... EW!"

By the time I left the bathroom, Lola texted me to come to our room because she, Quinn, Logan, Chase, and Michael were waiting for me there, the boys getting impatient. I ran to my room and closed the door as I entered.

"The two love birds kicked me out of the room before I got a chance to play," Michael was complaining. "Zoey! Why did you get me to bring my flute when it wasn't necessary?"

"I didn't know Coco and Carl were going to kick you out of the room," I protested. "Can we argue tomorrow? We have a brand new Space Aliens album to listen to. Party time!"

My friends nodded. I played the album in the CD player and turned up the volume. As the last track played, someone started banging on the door, and a familiar crying and wailing penetrated through the door.

"Zoey! Hurry up!" Coco's voice from the other side of the door yelled in between sobs. "Carl broke up with me AGAIN! He thought the dinner was too elaborate and thought it was part of my elaborate schemes. You gotta help me salvage my relationship! He probably already left by now."

I saw Quinn get up, walk to the door, open it, and close it a couple of seconds later. Coco's wailing and crying and banging on the door stopped and I heard her walk down the hallway, cheerfully whistling.

As Quinn sat down, Chase asked her, "Do I wanna know what you just did?"

"I sprayed her with my brand new Quinnvention. It's supposed to make Coco forget about Carl and all of her break-ups with him. Don't worry. No side-effects at all."

**Author's Note: **

* This happened in the "Broadcast Views" (season 2, episode 6).

The End


End file.
